Candy
by MermaidStarfire
Summary: Robin is away and Starfire misses him... like Candy... Fluffy One-Shot


_**Candy**_

By: MermaidStarfire

 **Author's Note: I'm back! I have been listening to (and am currently listening to) Mandy Moore's "** _ **Candy**_ " **for the past few days because I love it. This one-shot came to me because of it. Highly recommend listening to it before reading, but it's not necessary.**

 ***DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans or Mandy Moore's "** _ **Candy"**_ **.***

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"I'm telling you, man. It was an overnight change. One day she was mopin' around the tower all sad and gloomy - you know how she gets - and the next, she's all bright and cheery, flyin' around the tower, and- and- aw heck! Now she's even _singing_ for crying out loud!" Cyborg exclaimed frantically into the receiver.

"Cy, it's alright. Star can sing and fly if she wants to. But it is unlike her to be so... happy once I leave to see Bruce…" Robin replied. He too was beginning to worry. Not because he wanted Starfire to be completely upset that he wasn't there (although a little more that half a day of sadness would have been nice and reassuring), but it was just so unlike her to be so happy only twelve hours (yes, he had been keeping track) after he had left.

"That's what I'm sayin'! It's usually a full day at _least_."

"I wonder what's gotten into her… Cyborg, I'm putting you on Starfire duty. Investigate and see what it is that's made her mood change so quickly and so drastically. Report back to me immediately and if I don't hear back from you within the next hour, I'm heading back. Is that clear?"

Robin's ears were met with little more than a deafening silence that almost stunned him. Where had Cyborg gone?

Although he doubted it, Robin pulled his phone back and checked the screen to make certain that either he or Cyborg had not ended the call. Just as he suspected, however, there on the illuminated surface of the small device showed that the call was still going. In a determined attempt, he spoke into the phone to try to reach his trusty companion again.

"Cyborg! Are you there? I talk for less than a minute and you decide to leave-"

"Oh, calm your butt, Rob. I heard everything you said and just thought I'd let you know that I think I found the solution to our little dilemma."

"Great! What's wrong? Why is she so happy all of a sudden? Why is she flying? Why is she _singing?!_ -"

"ROB!"

"What?"

"You're ramblin'..."

"Oh. Sorry. Continue."

"Alright. Well, Little Star here seems to have found a new favorite song. One that has to do with sweet treats."

"..."

"Rob?"

"Cyborg, what on Earth are you talking about?"

"Hold on. I'm hanging up and switching to video call, wait one second."

After a few short moments of fiddling, Robin found himself hitting the accept button to answer the incoming video call from Cyborg. As soon as he answered, though, he was surprised - albeit quite pleasantly - to see not his robotic friend, but his beautiful girlfriend, Starfire, albeit quite unconventionally.

There she was, Starfire, in all her warrior princess of the alien planet Tamaran, butt kicker to the extreme glory, actually _singing_ and _dancing_.

Needless to say, Robin was put under quite the spell. Especially considering she was rather quite amazing at both activities.

With Robin still caught in his Starfire-induced stupor, Cyborg whispered into the device to address him.

"...Alright, I know you're enjoying the show and all, Rob, but I really need you to pay attention to the lyrics."

Slapped from his state of transfixion, Robin shook his head and replied, "Oh! Right, right. Alright, be quiet so I can hear."

This time, however, Robin was even more captivated with his girlfriend's show, for it was then that he realized what she had been actually singing. Tuning in ever more, Robin listened to his beloved's melodic voice sing something he couldn't be more amused by.

He heard her sing that she was craving and missing him like one of her favorite things to eat since she had discovered them on Earth- she wanted him back as much as she wanted candy.

Robin couldn't have been more amused. In fact, he really had try in order to hold in his laughter, but he just couldn't help it; she was just too adorable sometimes. He missed her like he missed candy also.

When Starfire had finished her act, Cyborg clapped for her. She turned to him, blushing and embarrassed that he had seen her rather enthusiastic performance, but smiled and thanked him nonetheless.

Having been well overcome with the need to see and hold her again, Robin decided that he would cut his trip short. He had already talked to Bruce, and he was at work now anyways. So, in all actuality, as Robin saw it, his business there was complete. He would much rather be home with Star anyways.

Thus, he ended the video call before Starfire caught a glimpse of him, said goodbye to his favorite butler, and was on his way home to surprise his love.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

After a quick thirty minute plane ride (being affiliated with Batman did have its quirks; fast jets being one of the most beneficial), Robin hopped out of the plane and made his way to his and Starfire's room.

Upon opening the door, he found his girlfriend holding her beloved Silkie as she spun around the room with her earphones in place and plugged into her phone, dancing like the free spirit she was.

Unhappy to interrupt such a display of Starfire-ness, but eager to hold her, Robin caught hold of her hand as she dove, eyes closed and in tune with her music, into his range.

She was surprised to say the least.

After an "EEP!" and a few second recovery, she opened her eyes to find her beloved Robin cradling her in his arms and looking down at her with a loving smile plastered on his face.

"My love! I am so happy you have returned! I had been counting the hours since you had departed and counting down the minutes until you would be back." Starfire exclaimed.

"Well it's nice to know I'm not the only one." Robin responded.

At this, Robin placed her back on her feet. Happy to see each other, they smiled at one another and went in for a warm embrace.

"I missed you Star." Robin said as he squeezed her.

"And I have missed you, Robin" Starfire replied holding onto him just as tightly.

Oh-ho… Robin just _couldn't_ miss _this_ opportunity. "Would you say you missed me as much as candy?" he asked with a smirk weaved in his voice and shown on his face.

Starfire pulled away, startled.

"Wh-what?"

"Would you say that you craved me, missed me like _candy_?"

Robin smiled at the perplexion splashed across her face and waited for the familiar shock of understanding to come to her.

"OH!" Ah, there it was.

"How did you know about my newest favorite song?"

"A little bird told me."

All he received was a raise of her perfect vermillion eyebrow.

He chuckled at her antics.

"Alright alright. Cyborg showed me a video of you singing that song, Star. Since when have you gone about singing around the tower all melodic and entrancing?"

"Silly Robin. I have always sung, just not very loudly."

"And why not? You have a phenomenal voice."

Starfire blushed at the compliment. Five years together and the boy could still make her cheeks turn as red as her hair.

"I thank you, but truthfully, I do not know… I suppose it has something to do with the fact that I used to sing to Ryand'r. I have always loved to sing, and singing him lullabies was one of our favorite things to do, but ever since he disappeared, I fear I have let the memories overwhelm me and prevent me from singing any more to preserve them."

Touched by her story, Robin hugged her once more.

Breathing deep, Starfire gave him a squeeze and continued.

"I think now, however, it is time to let go of this practice. I shall love my brother forever, and I will miss our lullabies, but… it is time for some new memories and I am overjoyed that you, my love, are the one I have started this new practice with. And also… the song is just so, as you say, 'the catchy'!"

Chuckling, Robin gave her forehead a kiss and held her close.

"That it is, Star, that it is. I'm overjoyed also that you've decided to start singing again, and thank you for deciding you would do it with me. Now, I say we go somewhere we could both use a trip to."

Pulling away, Starfire cocked her head to the side and asked with no small amount of excitement, "And what might this place be?"

Smiling, Robin replied, "The candy shop."

 **THE END**

 **Author's Note: SPECIAL THANK YOU TO STARDUST9415 FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT AND AZARATHIANSCRIBBLES FOR YOUR MUCH VALUED SUGGESTIONS! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! I highly recommend listening to the song "** _ **Candy"**_ **by Mandy Moore because it is very catchy and so 90s, I love it. I also love Mandy, so that might be a little biased, but oh well! Great song, highly recommend it, especially because this story makes a lot more sense if you have heard it, lol. Please favorite/follow/review! I love you all! Until next time (which is more than likely going to be soon) Mwah! :* :)**

 **~Love, MS**


End file.
